In a known vehicle-drying apparatus of this type, the flexible support member: is constructed as a chain, which is guided over three return wheels. Two of these return wheels are arranged one behind the other in the direction of movement of the vehicle on a longitudinal side of the apparatus, whilst the third return wheel is located on the other longitudinal side. The two strands of the support chain extending obliquely to the direction of movement of the vehicle are arranged obliquely opposite each other relative to the direction of movement of the vehicle and form two sides of an equilateral triangle. Herein, that strand of the support chain which faces towards the rear of the vehicle is so inclined relative to the direction of movement of the vehicle, that in its movement it has a velocity component oriented opposite the direction of movement of the vehicle. The consequence of this is that the strips drawn across the rear of the vehicle can only insufficiently dry the rear portion of the vehicle. Thus, whilst the vehicle is moved continuously forward by the conveyor belt in the direction of movement of the vehicle, the strand of the support chain facing the rear of the vehicle moves obliquely rearward oppositely to the direction of movement of the vehicle. The same movement is executed by the strips hanging from the support chain. Owing to this, not only is the contact time between the strips and the rear of the vehicle shortened, but the strips apply to a few spots on the vehicle rear. This contact deteriorates more and more as the steepness of the ear configuration of the vehicle increases.
Apparatuses of the type described in the foregoing are used not only for drying vehicles, but, with a very similar structure, also for washing vehicles. If now the aforedescribed known drying apparatus were to be employed for washing a vehicle, the washing efficiency would be unsatisfactory for the reason stated above.
The invention therefore has for its object the provision of a vehicle-washing or drying apparatus of the type mentioned at the outset, by means of which the entire vehicle, in particular also its rear portion, can be faultlessly washed or dried without additional expenditure.